Andrew Stern
Andrew Stern is a minor character in Criminal Case, appearing during the events of Murder by Proxy (Case #7 of World Edition), The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition), and Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition). Profile Andrew is the 8-year-old son of Jessica Stern, the ambassador of the United States for Morocco. Andrew sports messy blond hair and blue eyes. Andrew usually wears a lime green shirt with a picture of a bike. He also has freckles. Events of Criminal Case Murder by Proxy Andrew made his first appearance when Jack and the player interrogated his mother for the second time when he asked his mother if he could play video games because he finished his homework. The Parting Shot Andrew reappeared during the events of Seamus Cummings' murder investigation. Jack and the player went to Jessica Stern's room and they found him being curious. When Jack asked where his mother was, Andrew mentioned that she was in the bathroom and they were about to go skiing. Andrew offered the team some popsicles before his mother came out to take him to skiing. When Jessica was being interrogated again, she mentioned that she feared for Andrew's life when there was a shooting at his school back at Morocco. After Fiona Cummings was incarcerated for the murder of her husband, the team had been informed that Andrew had been kidnapped. Andrew and his mother were at the underwater bar when Andrew carried his stuffed bear and went into the bathroom, he never came back. Andrew was lucky that he had his stuffed bear with him since there was a tracker inside of it connected to Jessica's phone, which said that he was moving towards the gulf into Iraq. Die by the Sword In Iraq, it was discovered that Anir Aznag was involved in Andrew's kidnapping, and he was killed by The Sword soon after the kidnapping. Carmen and the player found Andrew in the underground bunker when Elliot found a heat signature on the satellite map. Andrew needed psychological attention while he was traumatized so his testimony was sent to Marina. Marina mentioned that Andrew was still traumatized after what happened to him, she told the player not to put pressure on him otherwise he would not talk. While the player was talking to Andrew, he said he was crying in the bunker and mentioned that Anir grabbed him, pushed him and covered his eyes. Andrew was blindfolded and his hands were tied up, he heard Anir arguing with someone in Arabic right before Anir was killed, proving that the killer spoke Arabic. He was scared when he heard Anir being killed and wanted to go home. His teddy bear was also taken away from him. Angela later said that Lars taught Andrew to mummify his stuffed bear. Trivia *Andrew is one of the few characters (aside the victims) who appeared as a clue in a crime scene. Case appearances *Murder by Proxy (Case #7 of World Edition) *The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition) *Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition) Gallery JSternWorldEdition.png|Jessica Stern, Andrew's mother. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters